With the development of mobile Internet technologies, users can entertain themselves in various manners at all times and places by using various mobile devices such as a mobile phone. For example, a user often uses a mobile phone to play all kinds of board games, so as to perform various interactions by using chessboard interfaces provided by the board games.
However, when a user triggers an operation such as a chess piece placing operation by using a chessboard interface, because an operating area provided by the chessboard interface to the user is excessively small due to limitation to a size of a screen of a mobile device for displaying the chessboard interface, occurrence of a misoperation is caused, so that the chessboard interface has a limitation of being hard to adapt to a mobile device.